Dimension Change
by ZenOne321
Summary: I am rating this as M to be safe because I am not sure how far this is going to go.


"Harry James Potter!" Hermione screeched throughout the Head Boy and Girl common room.

"Hmm…?" Harry made a non-intelligent noise while ignoring his bushy haired friend who was screeching at him to pointlessly study.

"Don't 'Hmm' me!" She said exasperated.

"Hmm…"

Hermione sighed.

Ever since Harry defeated Voldemort a few months ago, Harry had become withdrawn and silent. Many people died during that battle including his parent's last best friend: Remus Lupin. Though it wasn't Remus that made Harry withdrawn, it was Ginny. Ginny had died as well. Since then, Harry was afraid of getting close to people again. So many people wanted to be friends with him and his friendship with Ron started to go down hill. The fame of being the buddy of The Boy Who Lived was too much for the young redhead. Due to being the savior of the war he was given a title like Dumbledores leader of the light title. However, unlike Dumbledore, Harry was called, 'The Hero of Light.' It was a magically binding contract when he was given with his Order of Merlin 1st class. Which they neglected to tell him until he had already accepted his Order of Merlin.

He hated that title. He blamed it on Arthur Weasley, who was the Minister of Magic. He just waved it off and told him he should be proud of it. As for Ron and Hermione, as a trio, everyone knew them as 'The Golden Three'.

Harry was lonely. He wasn't depressed, he knew he should continue living without any regret, but something told him in the near future something big was going to happen. Not sure if it would be bad or good, he nowadays always carried his trunk, broom, and sometimes his entire trust fund shrunken inside his pocket. While everything went back to normal, Harry couldn't, he would still wear his battle robes and have all his weapons on him hidden. Every year since he started at Hogwarts, something bad had happened, so he was going to be prepared from now on.

Life with peace was odd. No Voldemort… no worries… nothing.

It was becoming annoying for Harry, as he had nothing to do. He already knew all the NEWT level material. He learned all the newt during the war while he was on the run from Voldemort. He easily outclassed Hermione in knowledge and practical usage. Currently, he was Head Boy, Quidditch Captain, and the Hogwarts, most eligible bachelor. Yet after Ginny, he refused to date any other people, he was afraid of feeling all that pain again.

"Harry…." Hermione said quietly.

"Hmm…?" Harry was writing inside his journal. He had always kept a journal with him since he came to the magical world and started learning magic. Seeing as this journal had most if not all of his knowledge of magic, Harry had enchanted the Journal. So only the people he allowed to open it could.

"Would you please say something? It's been like this for the last few months!" Hermione yelled. She was finally starting to crack. Her best friend Harry Potter was just too silent for her tastes.

"Hmm…" Harry replied as he began writing about what had just happened recently. Since the Goblins that were sided with Voldemort during the war, the Wizard World's economy had went into danger zone and many people, like him had taken their money out of Gringrotts and had placed it inside a endless bag for safe keeping.

"Harry James Potter!" Hermione screeched again.

There were several minutes of silence… Hermione was about to start yelling again until Harry spoke up.

"Don't waste your breath, I just don't feel like talking." Harry said shortly.

"Harry! Gosh! You're talking! Oh my goodness, that's the first time I heard you speak outside of clubs and head boy duties!" She said mocking him to get him to yell or say something.

Another moment of silence…

She huffed and walked to her room in anger probably going to go talk to Ron.

Harry just rolled his eyes and finished his journal. After he was done, Harry left to perform his rounds around Hogwarts. As Head boy, his job was tiring. He had to admit; life was boring without any adventure or problems. Ron was now dating Hermione on and off even though Ron was unfaithful because the fame went to his head, but Hermione was just as forgiving as usual. It pissed him off that Hermione was so forgiving and Harry was treated as the one who should voice his opinion once those two were dating again. He was the one who should take up sides with who was right in the relationship, but Harry just ignored them and talked only when it was necessary.

During his rounds, he had caught several people kissing in secluded corners or some people almost half dressed around the castle. Unlike most prefects and Head-boys, Harry didn't give detention unless they didn't listen to the warning he gave them, he just told them go back to their dorm or Filch would find them. When they do ignore him, he would then get annoyed and give them a week of detentions without a hint of pity. With his Marauders map, he had located every couple in the castle and would always break them up. He was known as the 'The Lone Snog Breaker.' As Head boy, Harry took his duties seriously, and all the teachers and students liked him as Head-boy, even though he was a bit harsh when he started issuing punishment. Ron was of course jealous that Harry was Head-boy, but every-time Ron would show his distaste in jealous, he would be seeing himself in the Forbidden Forest with Filch for detention or being coldly ignored for the next few weeks. As for snogging and couples meeting up, nobody could use the Room of Requirement. Harry had locked that door and he had made sure that only Dumbledore or Professor Flitwick could unlock it.

After his rounds were done, Harry sat on a hill outside of Hogwarts. He was allowed to leave the castle whenever he wanted to… it wasn't like anyone could stop him anyway. He could travel through shadows with his Shadow Mage abilities. While sitting under the stars, Harry began to ponder and organize his thoughts. After the final battle had ended, more then half the students in Slytherin were gone. When Harry killed Voldemort, he and everyone linked to him with the Dark Mark died. Snape was later killed because he shown his true colors after 6th year. And as for Draco Malfoy, Harry had killed him personally when he was seen trying to kill a Muggle family and joined the Death Eaters after he had dropped out of Hogwarts.

When he finished gathering his thoughts, he decided to go visit Ginny's grave again. He would always take the time to visit her, at least once a week. He remembered he was so excited at the thought of proposing to the girl he loved, but now, life really wasn't fair being Harry Potter. Unlike most imaginary stories and romance novels, his did not have a happy ending.

He was alone, again.

Ginny was buried at Godric's Hollow where his parents were buried. Harry had requested it since he was going to propose to her that day. The Weasleys had made no rejection, they were happy that Harry had loved Ginny so much that he wanted her buried in the Potter cemetery.

Now standing in front of her grave, Harry had started to conjure hundreds of red roses around her grave. As he made small talk to the tomb where his love lay.

After an hour of talking, Harry sat there and stared at the grave. He sighed to himself. He didn't cry, he had learned from what Dumbledore told him, death is not just the end, it's just the start of another adventure. An adventure he wanted to accompany his dead fiancée with, not alone. After a few hours of silence he laid his head on her grave and looked up to the stars.

Noticing a shooting star burning in the night sky, he decided to try his luck and make a wish that he wouldn't feel so alone anymore. After a few minutes, he slowly fell asleep by the lake. If he would have looked at the sky again, he would have seen the shooting star explode into bright red-blue stars and when his broken time turner from the battle started to glow and started to spin backward and then he vanished.

When Harry woke up the next morning, he was exhausted. He looked around him and noticed something was different.

No… everything was different.

The grave that he had laid his head on was gone! The flowers that he left for the dead were gone! What the hell happened? He quickly left the area where Ginny's grave was supposed to be and went straight towards his parent's grave right away. His eyes widened when he noticed that weren't there either! He remembered he left flowers for them and all the Potters that had died, but several of them were gone!

"If this is some kind of sick joke, I'm going to kill the person responsible in a most painful way that even Voldemort would be proud of." Harry said very angrily.

Then he noticed his voice…. it sounded like a little kid. Slowly but carefully he looked down at his body and noticed that he had shrunk!

"What the fuck is going on?" Harry shouted in shock.

After a few minutes of gathering his thoughts and examining himself. He made a few conclusions.

He was shrunken into a child! Ginny and his parent's graves weren't here, so… the only conclusion he could come up with was that it was probably some sick joke, he was involved in a scheme, or he just didn't know. He still had all of his shrunken stuff. His clothes were too big for him, so he took out his wand and taped q rune on his robe. Immediately his clothes resized to fit his him. Finally having enough, he decided to talk to someone about this. His first thought was explore where he was!

Walking into town, he noticed he was still at Godric's Hollow's. When he began asking people questions while he was walking in town, the odd thing that happened was that the wizards and witches in the community weren't that surprised to see him, they even greeted him like they knew him. That wasn't odd because he was of course 'The Hero of Light' but what was odd was there wasn't any people asking for his autograph or people wondering why the-boy-who-lived became a 10 year old.

How strange…

Immediately he began walking off again, but before he could take several more steps someone tackled him and both of them fell to the ground. On instinct, he had almost drawn out his daggers, but he remembered that he had killed all the death eaters and no one would attack him in broad daylight in a wizard town.

Unless it was a Death Eater's family member who was hell bent on revenge…

"Ouch! Hey! You should watch where you're…" Harry's smile faded as his comment faded.

The person that tackled him and was now sitting on his chest was a nine or eight-year-old red-haired girl with green eyes that looked exactly like his mum.

"Harry! Where were you! Mummy and Daddy was searching all over for you! You know how worried we've been?" She said teary.

Harry was shocked. What the hell was this little girl talking about? Seeing that she was about to cry, he immediately hugged her and told her he was fine. He didn't know what he was doing, but he knew it felt right.

When he let her go, she gave him an odd look.

Harry shrugged and asked her if she was ok.

"I'm fine big bro, but where have you been? You've been missing since yesterday! Uncle Sirius and Remus…" But Harry didn't hear the rest.

He froze.

'Big Bro, Uncle Sirius, and Uncle Remus?'

Just what the hell was going on?

"I'm fine, why don't we go back to our parents?" Harry explained calmly. He didn't know what was going on, but he was going along with it. Maybe the girl in front of him needed medical help and she was involved in a world of dreams?

But that did not explain how she knew of Sirius and Remus…

"Ok!" She said excitedly while dragging him by his arm to the house where his parents once lived.

"Hey bro!" The red head said excitedly.

"Yes?" Harry said confused.

"Where did you get those cool robes? You look like one of those wizards in mom's history books that are about to go to war!" She said excited.

"Uhhh…." Harry said unsure what to say.

"Huh?" She gave him a confused look.

Harry was speechless. A girl that resembled his mum and calling him her brother still had made much since in his head.

"Harry!" A hysteric voice screamed.

Glomp!

Before he knew it, he was given a Hermione like hug by a red haired woman who was crying onto his shoulder. He heard multiple footsteps that were approaching.

"Huh?" He said confused.

"Harry!" A bunch people called his name.

When the woman released him, what he saw made him freeze.

His mother… an older looking version of his mother…

'It can't be….' Harry thought to himself wildly.

"Harry are you hurt? Where have you been we have been searching for you!" The redheaded woman said as more people headed towards him.

As he was being looked over by the redheaded woman he heard a voice that he hadn't heard since his fifth year at school. "Hey Pup where have you been we've been searching for you." Once Harry heard that voice he looked behind the redhead and saw a healthy looking Sirius and Remus right behind him. Coming towards him and he couldn't take it anymore.

"Harry what are you doing?" Exclaimed the redhead as he wrenched himself from her grasp and bolted towards the town to get away. "Pup, wait what are you doing!" Yelled Sirius as Harry ran away from them.

'What the HELL is going on here why is Sirius and Remus alive?' Harry questioned himself. As he rounded a corner he was knocked down to the ground. From where he was sprawled on the ground he looked to see who is was to be shocked to see someone that looked almost the same as him.

'Nope, I'm jumping on the train to fuckthataville.' Harry thought as he started to twist to apparate out of there. As he twisted he felt something grab onto his robe. Whatever it was was trying its damndest to stop the apparition. Though the battle of wills waged something took them to a place that neither wanted to go.

As they landed they were flung apart. 'What the hell just happened this isn't where I was trying to go.' Thought Harry. As he looked around he saw what was trying to stop the apparition. The redhead from earlier.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" Harry asked as he pulled his wand from his sleeve.

"Harry what are you talking about I am your mother and I'm trying to take you home." The redhead said.

"My mother is dead she died when I was just one she sacrificed herself to save me so tell me who put you up to this. What sick twisted FUCK did this? Was it one of the family of a death eater I killed during the war? TELL ME!" Harry yelled at the redhead that was starting to look furious.

"HADRIAN JAMES POTTER YOU WILL NOT TALK TO YOUR MOTHER LIKE THAT." The redhead yelled back at Harry.

"BIG WHOOPEDY FUCKING DO YOU KNOW MY FULL NAME JUST LIKE EVERY OTHER PERSON ON THIS FUCKING PLANET. NOW TELL ME WHO SENT YOU?" Harry yelled back.

As Harry finished yelling back the redhead lost her temper and sent a simple stunner hoping to catch him off guard and take him back home and find out what happened.

Harry moved slightly to the left to avoid the stunner and coldly said " Do you really think that going to stop me who dueled and defeated Voldemort." He then sent back his own stunner meaning to take her out and use legilimency on her to find out what was going on. The redhead balked at his words but was still able to put up a shield in time to block the stunner.

She didn't respond she just threw more spells at him trying to overwhelm the person that looked like her son. She threw a jelly leg jinx closely followed by a stickfast hex slightly to her right to stop his movement.

As Harry moved to the left to avoid the jelly leg jinx he felt another spell behind it and conjured a sheils just in time to stop a spell he didn't recognize. He retaliated by sending out three confundus charms followed by a reducto and a stunner right behind it to breakthrough the shield the redhead had put up.

As the redhead pulled up her shield to stop the confundus charm that came her way but she didn't see the reducto that broke her shield like it was glass and then she felt then she saw the red of a stunner coming fast at her. But then it was just gone like it was sent somewhere else.

"STOP THERE WILL BE NO FIGHTING IN MY REALM!" Yelled a longhaired woman.

When they heard the person yell Harry backed up until he could clearly see both of them and thought how would we get out of this. He could practically feel the power radiating from her.

"I granted your wish young Harry Potter." She said calmly "You don't want to be alone anymore do you cause I can send you right back to your dimension."

"Wait what do you mean send Harry back to his dimension he is going back with me, back to his family." Said the redhead vehemently.

"Lillian Potter it is a pleasure to finally meet, but this is and is not your son." The women said to Lillian. "Your son died this morning as he was trying to get better at flying. I am truly sorry for your loss, but I am trying to bring you some happiness for your son was destined to die during his first year." The women said calmly as Lillian crumpled to her knees and started to cry for her now dead son. The women turned to Harry and started to walk towards him. Harry stiffened and got ready to run, "Don't be afraid young Harry I am not here to hurt you she said with power in her voice."

"Then tell me what am I doing here then." He said as he gestured around and finally took in his surroundings and saw nothing is was just a plain white room.

"I brought you here to tell you what is going on I am sure you would like to know."

"Well you said you had granted my wish earlier by bringing me to this dimension what do you mean by that?"

"I am the keeper of Time and can travel between dimensions when I heard your wish I brought you here to figure out if I should grant your wish so I looked into your past and saw your selflessness. Since you have helped the people of your dimension without expecting anything back I decided to help you and send you to a family that would never let you be alone again."

"Why couldn't you save my Harry?" croaked a voice from behind the longhaired women.

"I am not a god Lillian I am only a Time mage just like young Harry here is a Shadow mage." As she gestured towards Harry. "The reason I was able to bring Harry here to this dimension is because I used his magical power along with mine, without out it this would never have happened."

"But why didn't you save my Harry?" Wailed a grief stricken Lillian.

"Because I can not change fate if I had saved him when he went to Hogwarts he would have been killed there. No matter what I do your Harry was destined to die this year painlessly like he did or very painfully due to him denying fate." The women said as she walked to comfort Lillian. As the women got closer to Lillian she lunged forward to grab Lillian before she hit the floor in grief and held her till she calmed down.

"Grieve for your lost son but remember that you have another Harry her that wants to know his mother Lillian." She whispered into Lillian's ear, "Though I am not asking you to replace your Harry I am asking you to give this one a chance."


End file.
